


Who Knew?

by SerpentineJ



Series: Who Knew? [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's common knowledge that Shawn Spencer, resident psychic, was head over heels smitten with Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Who knew, however, that Shawn's Lassie reciprocated those feelings? The story of how the people who knew Shawn and Lassie discovered that they were in love. Chapter three now up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chief Vick

**Author's Note:**

> CRAP guys I'm really sorry, sometimes I think I have ADHD with my inability to stay focused on one fandom for very long. But hey, I just finished Psych the tv show and I have to say it's the best American show I have EVER watched. I'm not kidding. I started out shipping Lassiet, but when I was looking for Lassiet fanfiction about halfway through the first season, I glanced at Shassie and fell in love. XD
> 
> -Sylvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chief is the first to realize Lassie is in love with Shawn. Everyone knows Shawn is smitten with Lassie.

When Carlton Lassiter was promoted to head detective of the SBPD, everyone thought he was the ideal candidate, if not a little harsh: loyal, hardworking, a good shot. 10 years down the road, he was divorced and the resident hard-ass of the Police Dept. Interim (not that you'll ever catch anyone calling her that) Chief Vick thought it was high time someone stepped in to soften the Irishman up. Of course, that someone ended up being Shawn Spencer.

The first time Shawn stepped into that interrogation room, you could feel the entire police station holding its breath: how would Head Detective Carlton Lassiter react to this... this idiot, this antagonizing pest?

Well, we all know that story.

A little bit down the line, however, the relationship between the two men had changed. It wasn't obvious, but the little things started to add up. A touch during a "vision" here, a grab there, the most notable being when Shawn Spencer, after an interesting rendition of "Dazzle and Stretch", flopped into the Head Detective's lap. Chief Vick had to suppress a small smile here: if that wasn't blatantly throwing yourself at someone, she didn't know what was.

By now, it was common knowledge in the police station that Shawn Spencer, resident psychic, had an enormous crush on the Head Detective, but Lassiter had shown no signs of reciprocation. The practical lapdance was just an escalation of Spencer's flirting. What was more surprising was the slight hitch in Lassiter's voice and the slight tinge of pink tinting the tips of his ears as Shawn climbed off his lap. The downright shocking thing was the hand, Lassiter's left hand, that had instinctively reached up to cup the small of Spencer's back, to hold him in his lap.

Chief Vick didn't realize all of this until replaying the incident in her mind while retelling the story to her husband at dinner.

When it sunk in, she stopped speaking for a moment, eyes wide, and broke out into a grin: it looked like Carlton might have finally found the winner.


	2. Juliet O'Hara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet O'Hara is the second to realize the Head Detective's feelings for a certain fake psychic. Shawn's becoming more obvious every time he flirts with Lassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Short chapter this time, this week has kicked my butt.
> 
> -Sylvia

Juliet O'Hara is Carlton Lassiter's partner, closest confidant, and, perhaps, best friend. She was one of the first to figure out Shawn's infatuation with the Head Detective; he waved at him in the coffee shop! She realized Shawn's flirting with her was just a cover-up for his affection for her partner, and she's fine with that: she's more interested in Gus. 

After a few months, it's obvious to everyone that Shawn Spencer is attempting to pursue the resident hard-ass, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter: many of the female officers bemoan the lost opportunity. Juliet's realization that Shas’s crush might not be as one-sided as she thought comes after the Comic-Con case, when the Chief's baby is born. It's a little thing, but Juliet's hardly ever seen Carlton smile. Shawn finishes his story about the Green Lantern man, and Carlton tells his about cutting the cord, and that's when it happens.

Shawn grabs Carlton's hand, looks him in the eyes, and says, "I don't know if it makes a difference...I think you're a hero."

Juliet can't quite smother her smile when Carlton looks away, slightly abashed, with a wry twist of his lips and a slight flush on his pale face, but doesn't pull his hand away.


	3. Burton Guster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus knows Shawn is in love with a certain salt-and-pepper detective with a maroon car. He's the third to realize Lassie might love his best friend back.

Burton Guster is Shawn Spencer's best friend. He has been since they were five. When Shawn comes to talk to him, blushing, telling him he thinks he has a crush on Lassie, Gus looks at him and says dryly, "You're just noticing?" Shawn looks up sharply with a look of bewilderment and stammers, "N-no, I figured it out about a week ago."

Gus snorts. Shawn hasn't been this love-struck since Abigail Lytar and, before her, Matthew Silsra in freshman year. Gus has known Shawn's bi since 6th grade, when he had a crush on John Brown. It's fine with him as long as Shawn doesn't have any real romantic inclinations towards Juliet, who Gus has been considering asking out.

"Shawn," he says (now it's his turn to sound awkward and shuffle his feet), "I know you've been flirting with Jules for a while now, but... Would it be ok if I asked her out"?

He's unprepared for Shawn's gigantic, megawatt grin. "Of course! Go for it, buddy."

Later that week, they pick up a case in the courtroom: the murder of Jackson Hale. Gus doesn't really understand Lassie during this case...

"Just don't mess this one up."

Was that... encouragement?

Later, when the case is solved and closed and Pricilla is in jail, he and Shawn are at the police station, waiting for the impound auction. Mr. Spencer and Adam Hornstock showing up doesn't really surprise Gus: Henry Spencer, despite his gruff appearances, loves his son and Adam is a great guy who feels like he owes them. What does surprise Gus is the news that the motorcycle has already been taken care of "internally". When Shawn opens the paperwork Buzz handed to him, Gus can only see a bit of the signature before Detective Lassiter walks out of the impound room, stretching his back. When everyone's eyes fall on him, he looks shocked for an instant, then asks, "What are you guys doing here? Go home!" without a trace of anger in his voice before he walks away, presumably to his desk.

Shawn stares after him, bewildered, and Gus takes the opportunity to snatch the paperwork from his best friend's hands.

The signature at the bottom of the paper for the release of Shawn's bike reads, "Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective."

Gus grins and stuffs the paper back into his best friend's hands. Maybe, just maybe, there's hope for the two of them.


	4. Pierre Despereaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre Despereaux likes Shawn very much... No, not like that! It seems like Shawn talks more and more about Detective Carlton Lassiter every prison visit... Turns out, Pierre's one of the last to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, I have to admit something. I'm actually not COMPLETELY a Shassie shipper: I do love some Spenceraux every now and then. It's so hard to find fics for that ship... But this is a Shassie story, and I adore jealous!Lassie and Desperaux just being all cocky and antagonizing.
> 
> Also, I may have screwed with the timeline a bit here, so they meet Despereaux sooner (like maybe at the beginning of Season 2 because I really, really wanted to write some Despereaux in here) and Shawn and Jules don't get together at the end because in my opinion Shules is the cliched, "everyone knows it's gonna happen in the end" canon pairing. Sorry to Shules shippers everywhere.
> 
> NOTE: Who named the ship? I think it's more commonly recognized as Shawneraux or something but I think Spenceraux makes more sense. Plus, it just rolls off the tongue.
> 
> -Sylvia

"And then Lassie busted in the door and cuffed the guys. You shoulda' seen the looks on their faces! It was great!" laughs Shawn, finishing up yet another story of a past case. The blond man sitting across from him chuckles, a fond smile on his face, and says with a posh English accent, "Really, Shawn, you should have known better. Going in on a whim, and without telling anyone where you were? How did Detective Lassiter know where to find you?"

Shawn shrugs, still grinning, and replies, "I've got a special pad that keep strapped to my leg ever since the dinosaur incident, where Gus and I nearly got shot in the middle of a field in the middle of Ojai by that Farmer Shootypants. It's got a few numbers on speed dial: Gus, my dad, the Chief, my barber, Jules, and Lassie."

Despereaux smirks and asks, "And how is your detective?"

Almost immediately, a blush creeps up Shawn's neck and colors his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Then he sighs. "Not too well. He just…. He just hates me."

A uniformed officer walks up to their table and taps Shawn on the shoulder. "Time's up."

Shawn stands, his chair scraping against the concrete floor, and Despereaux did the same. "Well, Despereaux, looks like our time's up. I've got a free day next Friday, I can visit again then?"

The blond smiles and says," Actually, Shawn, I've got a day off for good behavior, what do you say to spending the day with me next Friday?"  
In Pierre's opinion, it's about time to find out whether the detective really hates Shawn as much as he claims.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The barred sliding door buzzes as it slides open and Pierre Despereaux steps out, blond, smirking, and somehow looking classy while dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Really, the man was so suave, it should be illegal.

Shawn grins at his convicted European friend and says, "Well, it's Friday, I don't have any obligations, and it's a fantastic day out… Wanna grab that lunch you were talking about?"

At Spencer's shoulder stands a scowling Detective Lassiter, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

Pierre grins: he had an inkling that Shawn would choose his "Lassie" to be Pierre's observatory officer, and this sets up his plan perfectly. He's going to find out how possessive Detective Lassiter is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Shawn, how have you been?" Pierre raises an eyebrow and leans back in his metal patio chair, setting a glass of wine (just a light Pinot Grigio) on the similarly built metal table. He even managed to get the prison manager to allow him to wear one of his suits. Flashing a confident grin at the psychic, he inwardly grins as Detective Lassiter scowls a little more and sinks further into his chair.

The light beach breeze ruffles Shawn's auburn hair and the setting sunlight plays over his face, lighting pale skin and highlighting the red strands in his hair. Despereaux appreciates the sight: Shawn's attractive, intelligent, and amusing; if he and Lassiter weren't so obviously meant to be together, he would pursue the psychic himself.  
As they order their food, Shawn asking for a sandwich and a pineapple smoothie, Despereaux ordering some grilled chicken, and Detective Lassiter glaring at the waitress and asking brusquely for a coffee, three creams, four sugars, Pierre leans forwards and looks Shawn in the eyes.

"Really, Shawn, I ask this genuinely… How are you? You don't look like you've been getting enough sleep…"

Sure enough, there are dark circles under Shawn's eyes. Despereaux can see Lassiter's ice blue eyes flick to Shawn's face, just for a moment, but the concern was there. Pierre smirks.

Shawn smiles at the blond, a small, content smile.

"Pierre, I'm fine. I lost a little sleep over a case I worked about a week ago: the Scary Sherry case?"

Despereaux saw the Detective's eyes narrow at the use of Pierre's first name and could practically hear the jealousy roiling in his stomach. Good. It was all going to plan. But the Scary Sherry case… he had read about it in the paper, hadn't he?

"Yes, the asylum case? Why did that particular case bother you, Shawn?"

The European can see Shawn stiffen a bit: perhaps he's pried too far? But he relaxes again and, after a glance at Lassiter (Pierre caught that too, of course he did), he told the truth.  
"It's nothing, really… Well… Gus and I were there. The first time? With the original Scary Sherry? My dad was the off-duty officer on the case, and we were there, and Dad went up there, and Gus and I were sitting in the car… We saw her standing in the window, and Gus covered my eyes because he's a great friend, and when we looked again Sherry was gone from the window, and we assumed she jumped, but in the middle of the case last week Dad decides to tell us that he actually saved Sherry."

All of this is said in huge rushes of air, with the occasional break for a breath. Despereaux smiles sympathetically and grabs Shawn's hand over the table, stroking it slowly with his thumb.

He can hear the lanky detective growl beside him, and when he releases Shawn's hand, Pierre shoots an innocent look at Lassiter.

The rest of the lunch goes fairly well from there, with Shawn cracking jokes and being suitably impressed by the stories he tells, and in turn telling him about all the cases he's solved, and the chicken is really very good, and Lassiter's glare grows until he's trying to drill holes in Despereaux's head with his eyes.

"Well, Shawn, we really do this again sometime. It's been delightful." Pierre smiles at Shawn, shoots Lassiter a smirk (and really, the man's hardly said anything all day), and walks with the detective back into the hallway leads to his cell. At the door, however, he turns around and, looking directly at Shawn, says, "And Shawn? If things don't turn out the way you want between you and that man you mentioned, you know where to find me."

On that note, he winks and walks away, yelping when Detective Lassiter tugs him by his handcuffs a little more harshly than strictly necessary, leaving Shawn with wide eyes and a flush on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, can you tell me how I did with Despereaux? I felt like he got a little OOC...
> 
> -Sylvia


	5. Buzz McNab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzz McNab is the most perceptive in the Santa Barbara Police Dept. when it comes to love: he's known all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m feeling like writing some Buzz in here, and I figured, hey, since he seems kind of oblivious in every other department, why not give him some kind of sixth sense when it comes to relationships? Also, he’s already married, so that’s saying something about his signal-reading ability...
> 
> EDIT: Man, I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever. I have a couple more stories saved up and I will write more! Also, thanks to Iku and AkariZyne for pointing out that I named this chapter wrong. Henry's next!
> 
> -Sylvia

Buzz sighs and slumps further in his desk. He’d sent Francie a bouquet of roses for their anniversary and hopes she might drop in and give him a kiss: It’s been an especially trying day with the dead man with inexplicable puncture wounds and Lassiter’s streak. He’s very, very impressed with the head detective; Buzz idolizes the man. He privately thinks Carlton Lassiter is the greatest detective mind he’s ever had the honor to know, even if he does treat Buzz like a coffee-fetching robot. 

And that’s why he’s so frustrated. Even with Lassiter being so brilliant, he’s missing something gigantic, right in front of his face (and no, it’s not his prominent nose).

Carlton Lassiter is in love with Shawn Spencer.

Shawn Spencer is in love with Carlton Lassiter.

So why couldn’t they just see it and get together already?

Buzz sighs and drags a hand across his face, stopping to rub at his jaw. He’s been watching Shawn and Detective Lassiter closely ever since that first meeting in the interrogation room.

Even then, there had been something. A spark, perhaps.

If he were to continue with that analogy, the spark was now a full-fledged bonfire with kids roasting marshmallows over the flames.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buzz starts taping yellow police tape around the dead man’s house. When he reaches the backyard, however, he stops, hearing voices. Creeping around the shed, he relaxes as he sees it’s just Shawn and Gus with Lassiter and Juliet. 

Buzz watches Shawn use his powers to pull the keycode for the lock on the shed door (and really, no matter how many times he sees it, he still thinks it’s incredible).

But what really catches Buzz’s attention is the grin that takes over Shawn’s face when Lassiter looks at him and says, in an almost playful and a bit of...is that respect? in his tone, “I’ll give you that one.”

Shawn’s smile is breathtaking.

And then Gus punches Shawn in the sternum and he ends up plastered to the barn door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 hehe
> 
> -Sylvia


	6. Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wants what's best for Shawn: he did save her, after all. It seems like most everyone already knows that what's best for the fake psychic is a lanky detective with ice-blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hey! I'm back! Please don't kill me...
> 
> I’ve completely screwed up the Psych timeline here… sorry ‘bout that. Also, the chapter lengths are going to vary. For example, Jules’s chapter was only about 200 words, while Despereaux’s was over 1000. 
> 
> Also, you can probably tell, I love the returning criminals. Despereaux and now Yang…
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for being missing for so long!
> 
> Disclaimer: I always forget these. I don’t own Psych, I swear!

Yang giggles and returns Shawn’s badminton serve, her white asylum gym clothes blending in with the white padded badminton court. Shawn misses the birdie. He’s has been coming over once every two weeks for Badminton Wednesdays and Yang really appreciates it very much. There’s been something off about him lately, though, she thinks…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Shawn,” Yang began later, when they were both sitting on the (you guessed it) white couch in the commons. “Tell me, who is the luvvah you’ve taken?”  
Shawn immediately flushes. “Yang,” he hisses, “I haven’t taken a lover! Stop telling everyone I have!”

Yang studies him closely, eyes narrowing. “You’re right.” She concedes, pointing at him with her water bottle. “For now. You like somebody.”

“N-no, I don’t!”

“You loooove somebody.” Yang drags out the word. “But who could it be?”

“Yang-“

Shawn,” She interrupts, “You’re bi, right?”

Completely flabbergasted, Shawn doesn’t reply. Yang takes his silence as an agreement.

“Sooo… Guster?”

“Wha- NO! Yan-“

“Juliet? Nah.”

“What are you trying to-“

“Hmm… Chief Vick?”

“She’s MARRIED, YANG-“

“Nope, nope, nope… Lassiter?”

Shawn opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Turning beet red, his jaw snaps shut and he refuses to look at his criminally insane friend.

“……….oh, I should have guessed!”

“What do you mean, SHOULD HAVE GUESSED?” Shawn hisses, still flushed and avoiding eye contact.

Yang smirks. “Oh, Shawn. You’re a psychic; shouldn’t you already know?”

As much as he hates lying about his abilities, the lie slips out easily. “The spirits won’t help me in the romance department, you know that. They think it’s an abuse of my powers.” He huffs.

“Shawn, if you don’t already know, I can’t tell you. You know that’s how it works!”

Shawn massages his forehead and sighs. “Fine, Yang. Just…drop it, please.”

Yang smiles. How long, she wonders, will it take for Shawn to realize that his detective likes him back?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read, review, save, follow, kudos, whatever it's called over here at AO3!
> 
> Thanks so much!
> 
> -Sylvia


End file.
